


Forced Together

by SamWags



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWags/pseuds/SamWags
Summary: Several months have passed since Crait, the Resistance is rebuilding and grasping desperately at new information about a powerful old enemy. Kylo Ren, obsessed with finding Rey of Jaaku has dispatched his Knights of Ren, stormtroopers, and he himself into the galaxy to find her. Rey must go into exile on the frozen wasteland of Hoth to keep her friends safe. On the remote outpost, Kylo Ren wastes no time in finding her. Just as an epic battle ensues, a storm rages and injures Ren and buries their ships. Rey saves him and a truce is reluctantly drawn so they can survive and escape. Time together in a small dormitory deepens their bond and opens feelings of longing, desire, and... love.WIP
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Hunted

What was left of the Resistance was on the remote planet of Wegrani, busy building and repairing ships and collecting intel on the First Order and the looming reports of another dark enemy. Someone long since assumed dead. A more evil and more powerful entity than Snoke and new Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The very thought that he’d returned sent the Resistance into hyperdrive to become battle ready and try and understand the new threat. 

“We’ve received transmissions from several systems that report Kylo Ren has dispatched the Knights of Ren and dozens of patrol units of stormtroopers searching for you. And it’s rumored that he is no longer on the Finalizer and his whereabouts are unknown as he himself scours the galaxy for you. Not the Resistance nor our base, but you. Why?” General Organa’s words were direct but still reflected worry. She stared at the wide eyed girl before her.The girl that reminded her so much of herself at that age, impetuous and reckless but brave and idealistic too. She’d been asked to give so much of herself in a short time and the dark circles under her eyes and trembling lip were subtle evidence of the toll. 

“I...I…I’m sorry. I don’t know.” Rey lied. Her reluctant mind flickered to images of Kylo Ren… no Ben Solo from Ahch To. The intensity of his voice when he shared his past with her in the rain, his bare chest and muscular arms, the vulnerability displayed on his handsome face as they touched fingertips flooded her mind.  
After biting back any thoughts of him in the past months, she was surprised that out of all the violent and volatile moments they shared, the softer visages of him were what she focused on, what she clung to. 

Leia took the girl’s hands and squeezed, a gesture that spoke volumes to someone who grew up devoid of physical contact. “Rey, what really happened? Why did you go to that ship? I can sense something. Something I haven’t felt since…” She glanced up, her mind drifting. “It lingers on you. He lingers on you.” Leia stepped closer as Rey peered away, avoiding scrutiny.

“Leave us, please.” The general commanded two orange clad Rebels out of the small conference room. 

Once the door closed behind them, Rey sank into one of the chairs around the projection table, her knees nearly buckling. “I don’t know how to explain it. We were connected through the Force. We could see one another even though we were light years apart. And we talked. It’s why I went to him. He’s always right on the edge of turning. I know it.”  
“So you faced both Snoke and Ren?” Leia sat beside her and lowered her voice. “How did you survive?”

“Yes he took me to Snoke but then he killed Snoke. I fought the guards with him but he killed Snoke.” 

Leia stood and took deliberate steps to the large window in the room, her back to Rey. She folded her arms. Silence stilled the air around them. Her grief surfaced and was tangible through the force from one powerful woman to another. Rey spoke to break it’s weary hold on her. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I don’t understand what happened myself.” Rey had thought about telling her several times over the last few weeks. The guilt she felt at allowing everyone to believe she alone had killed Snoke overpowered the thought of shattering Leia with the idea that her son was still alive yet he did not turn. Rey was once so certain that it was possible but now her hope was threadbare. 

“Why? Why did he kill Snoke?” Leia turned, her lips drawn in a thin line, her eyes dark.

“Snoke wanted to kill me so Ben - “

Leia snapped, “Don’t call him that. Kylo Ren.”

Shocked, Rey nodded, “He didn’t want Snoke to kill me. He saved me. Then he asked me to join him to rule together, create our own New Order, but I refused. I couldn’t turn my back on the Resistance.”

The General slowly absorbed what Rey had just confessed, her eyes darted around the room, she shook her head as her brow knit together. “Kylo Ren did not save you. No. He used you to kill Snoke so he would replace him as Supreme Leader. He lied to you. He’s only capable of evil and destruction.”  
Rey tipped her chin up, she whispered defiantly, “He said he would never lie to me. So, no that’s not true.” Her volume grew. “We shared a connection. I sensed his conflict.” Rey’s emotions coursed through her. She stormed forward and took Leia’s hands in hers. “I felt it. I felt him. Ben’s not dead. I sensed a possible future for Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. I went to him because I thought I could turn him.” Her eyes dipped down weighed with her own uncertainty. “I don’t know if that’s still possible but it was then and I have to have hope.”

Leia recoiled. “NO!” She shouted. “My son, Ben Solo is dead.” Her hands flew to her hold her face. She took several deep breaths and when she finally pulled them away, her eyes had softened. The guilt and fear faded. The princess let out a sigh. “Rey, I’m sorry to be so harsh but I have stood where you are so many times and he’s broken my heart over and over again. Ben disappeared completely when he murdered his father. That’s a fact that I’ve accepted and one you should acknowledge now and not be swayed against ever again. He will only break your heart too.”

Rey nodded, stifling tears. Leia might not allow herself to dream of a day with her son again but believing Ben was beyond help was… impossible. 

“That’s all in the past.” Leia stiffened. “What we know now is that Kylo Ren is hunting you. That means you can’t stay here.”

Rey’s head snapped up to attention, suddenly aware of the danger she placed them all in. The Resistance. Her friends. She couldn’t bear to let anything happen to them because of her. The thought of Kylo Ren’s red lightsaber crackling to life and cutting them all down sickened her. Her mind raced. Where would she go?

Leia sensed her fear and spoke calmly. “I’ve arranged for you to take an untraceable transport to a remote system. There’s an old Rebel base there that’s nearly undetectable. On a reconnaissance mission about six months ago, Resistance fighters were able to land in the hanger and inspect the building. Everything is functioning and supplies are stocked. I want you to check in when you arrive with me with this comm link.” She handed Rey a small device. “And then turn it off. Turn it back on in 3 weeks to check in. Hopefully then we can bring you home.” 

“I’ll go alone and I’ll leave now.” Rey’s eyes widened, her nose flared, she grit her teeth. 

“Rey, please be discreet. I’ll tell Finn and Poe and Rose after you’ve left. You know the’ll try to stop you or go with you if you tell them now. You can’t afford to let anyone know. You’ll be safe there, I promise.” Leia smiled. “I was there for almost a year with the Rebel Alliance. You’ll be happy to know there’s not a grain of sand in sight.” Leia winked and tried to offer a warm smile but the worry that pulled in her eyes made Rey’s stomach roil. 

She nodded nervously and exited as swiftly as she had arrived. Stalking down the hallway to return to her room, she ignored passerbys. Her thoughts were muddled by the conversation she just left as well as memories of Ben. Since she had last seen him, she pushed everything about him out of her mind, not allowing herself to steal even a glimpse of him. Now it all rushed back. She opened her mind. Just a tiny, minute, crack in the strong and high walls she built. 

She stopped outside the door to her room and closed her eyes. She reached out to him, a warm blueish light that danced through her mind… reaching blindly into the abyss. A heavy black cloud billowed in the distance. A crackling red bolt shot out causing her skull to nearly explode. She gasped, grasping her head and willing it out, shutting the wall, pushing everything out completely. 

In thirty minutes, Rey was packed and seated on a small, ramshackle old transport ship that would avoid any First Order entanglements.  
She didn’t know where she was headed until finally a star map dotted the telescreen of the autopilot. The ship plummeted out of hyperdrive and the planet came into view.

Hoth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Frozen

Planet Hoth was ridiculously inhospitable, a frozen white wasteland seemingly devoid of life. Rey woefully agreed with Leia, as her ship skimmed the surface, that there was indeed not a grain of sand anywhere. 

The transport set down in a small ten ship hanger and Rey had to completely gear up in cold wear just to exit the ship. She wrapped herself up in more layers than ever before in her life, grabbed her packs and used one of the codes Leia had given her to open the doors to the residence wing. Hangar bay doors took approximately five minutes to close after a ship landed and she stood and watched the swirling white that stretched on forever. 

“It’s so damn cold.” Rey spoke to herself once she unpacked and added the last loose fuel cell to the heating system in the small adjacent power room. It steadily output heat which slowly warmed the room. There were plenty of fuel cells out in the hanger and once she ate and warmed up slightly, she would layer up again and retrieve enough to place in the heat generator to power a month or so. 

Back in the dormitory area, she sat on the edge of the bed and shivered, her eyes peering around at her new home for the next 3 weeks. She’d lived in worse.   
She pulled a thick gray blanket around her and let out an icy breath. There were several blankets and linens in the large lockers that lined one wall and work clothing, jackets, and undergarments in another. The room must have originally slept about a dozen people, however only one large makeshift bed remained, it was supply lockers pushed together in a rectangle with a mattress. Soft enough, she thought as she bounced. 

The other side of the room was set up with medical supplies and a medic droid that thankfully was both powered off and a basic half unit that was not programmed for human interactions. In an opposing corner the small kitchen was stocked with non-perishable foods and a deep freeze with protein for a year. The center of the room was a projection table that she would power up after settling. Reading charts and history would keep her busy. The base was obviously now set up as an emergency outpost and she knew why Leia chose this place. Nobody would find her here. 

The room warmed enough for her to turn on the main frame and listen to the base tell her about the systems and the planet. She pulled out a dry box of one of her favorite ready meals and added some water out of the rehydrator. 

A woman’s voice offered companionship as the base spoke to her. “During the day the temperature rises to approximately 1700 klav. Exposed mammalian and manacorian skin will freeze after 20 minutes. The solar panels will generate a comfortable room temperature, however fuel cells are needed at night as the residence rooms could plummet below habitable limits.”

“Good to know.” Rey spoke aloud, not a stranger to living alone, she knew her own voice well. 

She started eating and didn’t realize how hungry she was and also how much she had changed. She was lonely already. So strange after spending the last eight years alone.   
“A storm is approaching. ETA approximately 5 minutes. Do not exit the residence quarters. Hangar has an approximate safey rating of 90% whereas residence quarters are over 99% safe. Make certain bay doors are closed.” 

Rey went to the window to check. “All set.” She nodded to the ceiling. “Set alarm for storms approaching to one hour.”

“Storms on Hoth during this time of the year are far too volatile. A five minute warning is the earliest possible with a large Northern storm such as the one approaching. This storm encompasses nearly a quarter of the planet and will last approximately thirty minutes before passing.”

“Great.” Rey muttered. Didn’t matter she wouldn’t be going outside anyway.

“A ship is approaching. The code is accepted. Opening hangar doors now is not advisable. Ship has jammed my frequency. Hangar doors opening.” 

“WHAT?” Rey gasped, tossing the blanket off and her food onto the floor. She rushed to the window. The bay doors opened up allowing the white vastness to come into view along with an impossibly dark sky above with swirling snow in the distance and… Kylo Ren’s ship The Silencer’s sleek tapered wings roared into view.

Rey stood dumbstruck. Fear gripped her entire body like a vice. 

The ship folded up and set down beside her transport ship. She didn’t have the thought process or the time to do anything except slam her hand into the square pad to slide the door open.

The wind whipped and snow already decreased visibility in the hangar. The cold was far worse than she expected and instantly bore into her core and she started to shiver violently. 

Kylo Ren climbed out of his ship and stood at a distance. His black form imposing, cape whipping wildly behind him, hands clenched into fists. His voice echoed from inside his helmet and carried above the roar of the approaching storm.

“There’s no place to run now. I’ve found you. I am strong enough to do what I must. I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!” He screamed and stepped forward, the lightsaber crackled to life by his side. The streams of red fire it emanated illuminated around him as his outline disappeared in the darkness of the storm.

“There’s a storm coming. We have to get out of the hanger!” Rey attempted to try and reason with him. Her words were lost both to the storm and to the strength of his vendetta.

The blurred red leapt up and instinctively Rey reached out her hand and called to Luke’s lightsaber in her pack. It obeyed and as she felt the cold metal slap her outstretched hand he was upon her. In one fluid movement she switched on the familiar blue hum and raised it above her head in time to clash with Ren’s red blade. Sparks rained down on her but the sound was lost to the weather. 

He bore down upon her. 

Rey shouted again at the creature in a mask that wanted her dead yet again. ‘There’s a storm! We have to get out of the hanger! It will kill us both!” 

She gathered herself and pushed him off and backed up toward the still open door to the residence. He wouldn’t listen and she would have to leave him and even now as he attempted to kill her, she didn’t know if she could close the door on him knowing it meant his death. Stupid girl.

Ren thrust the saber towards her face, his opposing hand opened and clawed an imaginary enemy in the air. Rey felt a crushing pain in her skull and she had no choice but to counter. Pulling the Force in, she let it take hold. The rush of adrenaline and resulting power coursed through her. 

She force grabbed a hold of Ren’s body and grit her teeth and with her own knuckled grip on seemingly nothing she suspended him high above her. He struggled against her, landing back on his feet and somersaulted towards her. 

So strong. So angry.

Two hands on his saber, lashing out with all his darkness and all his conflict. 

Blue and red gleaming beacons of light in the gray of certain doom.

A wind more powerful than both of them swept and effortlessly tossed Rey against the wall above the door. 

Everything was white and then black. 

***

Cold.   
Rey blinked her eyes open. White. Cold. Her eyes snapped shut. She lay still for a moment. Her consciousness ebbed. She held on. 

“Rey.” A voice in the distance. She opened her eyes again. 

“Rey.” A glowing vision stood before her. The beard and brown robes were unmistakably Jedi.

“Wake up.” The voice probed her mind, sending an electric current through her that made her jerk violently. 

She nodded. 

“Wake up and help him.”

She tried to get up. A great weight held her down. She was colder than she thought it possible to be. She couldn’t feel her hands or feet and her arms and legs felt like they were being pricked with thousands of needles. It took effort to breath.

She closed her eyes summoning the Force. In her weakened state it was nearly impossible but she fought. She fought with her very soul. A white hot energy radiated through her and she was able to stand. Around her all she saw was snow. The doors had closed behind her and a literal wall of snow rose above her towering a dozen feet or more. She climbed to the top, hand over foot, shaking away the pain. At the top she surveyed the hangar. The ships were buried, everything was buried. The hangar doors remained open, the snow preventing them from closing and outside the sky was clear, the sun setting. 

“Ben!” She shouted with trembling lips. “Ben!”

Nothing. Nothing but white. Cold. She shivered so violently her vision blurred. 

She knelt, placing her bluing hands to the snow. The Force generated out, a crackling energy moving through the molecules of ice. She closed her eyes. A black gloved hand broke through the surface and stilled. 

Rey was able to dig him out but it took longer than she hoped and as she frantically grasped handfuls of snow away from him, he grew lifeless. Hauling him out, the snow around where he had laid was red with fresh blood and as she dragged him down the embankment and into the residence, the cloying smell of metal roiled her stomach.   
She laid him down on the floor, the warmth causing her extremities to burn. 

Blood stained her hands and clothing and she slipped on a pool of it trying to get up and get to the medic droid. Flipping it on she collapsed as it whirred into action.   
Rey watched as it injected Ben with several needles and she fixated on his chest making certain it continued to rise steadily. When she could stand, she knelt beside him and removed his helmet, hair was wild in his face and when she slicked it back, thick strands pulled red streaks of blood across his nose and cheek. His eyes failed to open. 

“Help me to remove his clothes. They are wet and causing his body temperature to remain too low.” The droid requested. 

“Will he wake up?” She suddenly worried he may sit up and try to choke her. 

“He is sedated for his own safety. I have slowed his heart rate and breathing in order for his body to recover from shock. His arm and leg are broken in several places and a laceration on his chest and thigh need to be repaired.” The droid was still working on injecting medications through a catheter it had placed in his left arm. 

“Will he live?” Rey was afraid of the answer.

“He has a 60% chance of survival. He must be kept warm.” The droid rolled back over to supplies and offered a pair of medical scissors and she obliged and began to cut away his thick cowl, cape and tunic. She pulled everything off revealing his pale skin beneath, a gash along his right side down to his hip opened and spilled blood readily. Rey was careful with his right arm, clearly the one broken by its unnatural angle. 

“His pants and boots.” The droid pointed as it went to work cleaning and sewing up the gash. 

Rey unbuttoned them but used the scissors when she knew she couldn’t pull them off with his leg broken. She cut down the length of each leg and then pulled off his boots and socks. 

Black. Everything was black even his tight briefs which she left on. 

The droid went to work on the arm next and then the leg, placing stabilizing rods through tiny incisions and sewing another gash. 

“Help me.” The droid produced a wash pan and cloth. Rey wrung it out and started washing his face. She gently wiped away the blood, his eyes and full lips belied a peace that she knew he never was able to hold. 

The rush of being able to touch him did not spare her even in the current circumstances. He was so helpless. So vulnerable. She took pleasure in the contact and shook her head when she was finished. Stupid girl. He came here to kill you.

“Help me get him on the bed.”

Rey laid out a blanket and then picked up one side of him and she and the droid carried him and placed him gently down.   
She wrapped another blanket around him.

“The temperature in his room should be much higher. Please place more fuel cells on. He will not survive the night if he is too cold.” 

Rey’s heart sank. The fuel cells were buried in the hangar and she couldn’t go out this time of night in the dangerous cold. She had to wait until morning.   
“Switch off.” She barked and the droid returned to its corner and slumped, the lights of its eyes went dark.

The fuel cell should last through the night but it wasn’t throwing much heat but enough to keep them alive, she hoped. 

Ben shivered beneath the blanket and she pulled out two more and placed them on top of him. His body continued to tremble. 

“Are you seriously going to do this?” She chastised herself. “Of course you are.” She showered quickly in warm water, careful not to use too much, dried herself and pulled on a short t-shirt and a new pair of dry underwear. 

Shielding herself from an unconscious man, she slipped under the blankets and slid over until her side was pressed up against his side. The body heat they produced warmed over her like a fire. He still shivered albeit less violently. Rey bit her lip and rolled onto him, an arm placed across his chest, a leg hitched over his thighs. He moaned and his eyes fluttered and he stilled. 

His smooth skin was velvet beneath her and she closed her eyes reveling in the sensation of being so close to someone, no so close to him. She lay her cheek to his hard chest and looped her trapped arm around his thick muscular bicep. 

So strong.   
So smooth.   
So warm. 

She was heady with sensations and emotions swirled inside. He was injured but that didn’t stop the idea of intimacy from creeping into her mind. What if he weren’t injured? If he were whole. Conscious. Would he hold her back? 

This man came to kill her and she saved him and all she could think about now was being naked with him. Stupid girl.

Would he have done the same for her? 

What would tomorrow bring?

Would he even survive?

If he did, would she?

In the end his rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep. 

She was content in knowing she was just and kind and chose the light and in being this close to someone,to him, once in her life and if that ended tomorrow, she at least had this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
A Truce in Underwear

A stream of sunshine radiated down onto Rey’s face. She felt the warmth before she opened her eyes. She also felt oddly… content. Like waking from a wonderful dream. The desire to be needed and wanted finally filled. Her life had purpose and meaning and light.

Light on her face. 

She remembered there was a large window on the ceiling that she noticed yesterday.

Yesterday?

Window? 

Memories stabbed at her like shards of glass falling from that window.

Yesterday.  
Escape.  
Hoth.  
Cold.   
So cold.  
Kylo Ren.  
Lightsabers.  
Storm.  
Cold.  
Blood.  
Ben! 

Rey was still draped across him, an arm, a leg, her face nestled on this thick arm. Her eyes flew open but she fought the urge to leap up. His chest rose and fell and his handsome face stilled by sleep. With as much haste as possible, she extricated herself from him and drew in a shaky breath and put distance between them.

“Power on. Check him.” She spoke to the medic droid on her way to pull out some clothes and enter the bathroom. Pausing in the doorway before going in she watched the droid go to work.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes. Healing well. Survival is now 99%.”

Suddenly Ren sat up, gasping, violently throwing his arms out, one crashing into the droid sending it across the room and the other quickly was pinned down painfully to his side. He winced, “Ow.” 

Unhinged, feral, he looked furtively around the room, his hate filled eyes settling on Rey.

“You! What happened?” He shouted with such ferocity that his words echoed in the confines of the room. His bare chest expanded and he tensed. He was like a cornered valshek, ready to strike. 

Rey remained calm, recognizing the need to de-escalate him. “Obviously you found me. And then stupidly you landed in a storm. I’m sure your instruments warned you. Then I tried to tell you.”

He was silent, shifting his weight back slightly. Rey thought it was a good sign that he didn’t try to force choke her or call to his lightsaber. 

Finally he spoke, his voice more reasonable but he still seethed. “Yes you did. Why?” 

“Because I knew it would kill both of us if we stayed in the hangar. All this fighting. It’s growing tedious. Besides I always best you.” 

Jaw set, his eyes narrowed, studying her. Her attempt to lighten the situation appeared to work, his shoulders relaxed subtly. 

“And this?” He gestured to himself and the bed as the droid uprighted itself and rolled to his side.

Rey shrugged one shoulder. “I couldn’t leave you out there. A Jedi came to me and told me to get up and help you. So I did. Are you complaining?” 

Ren’s lips twitched and the muscles in his face and neck tightened again. “I need you out of my head.” He averted his gaze. 

Rey dropped what she carried and strode back to the bed and stood before him arms akimbo. Her nostrils flared and she took a deep breath. “I don’t care that I’m in your head. That’s your problem. Not mine. And it’s not me in your head it’s you. Your torment is between you and you. What I do care about is getting off this frozen rock. My comm link is on my ship and I’m not supposed to check in with your mother for 3 weeks. She’s the only person that knows where I am and now my ship and your ship, by the way, are completely buried under twenty feet of snow.” In that moment Rey realized she was still clad in a very thin short t-shirt and underwear. 

Thankfully Ren’s dark gaze held hers as he spoke softly. “I came here to kill you and yet you saved me.” He lilted his words, the familiar goading, trying to probe her intentions. “Why?”

“You know why, Ben.”

Ren winced when he tried to move and the droid propped up pillows behind him and pushed him back to rest. 

Rey’s courage still swelled. It had to. “I suggest a truce while we’re here. You’re in no condition to duel and when your strength returns you need to help me dig out.”

Ren grit his teeth on the edge of a statement but held back. 

Rey preferred him quiet, when he opened his mouth she hated what came out. 

“Even when we uncover our ships the damage may be too great for them to fly. If one has a comm working we will call our respective sides, separately of course, and leave. No following one another. What happens after that is fair game.” 

Ren didn’t acknowledge her proposal. He just stared at her, no into her. 

She felt her skull pound and she pushed him out. “Don’t do that. I won’t let you in.”

“You let me in when you think about me.You don’t even realize it.That’s how I found you. You still want answers from me. What I know about your parents. I can feel that.” Ren still attempted to provoke her. 

Rey shook her head. “I prefer not to do this now. Please don’t try and kill me in my sleep. If you are still hell bent to kill me because you blame me for your own self loathing, then allow me the respect of a fair fight.” Rey pleaded with his sense of obligation and honor. 

“I would never strike you in your sleep or if you were unarmed.” Ren sounded disappointed that it even needed to be said. 

“Then we have a deal. Work to get off this planet and NOT kill one another in the process?” 

Ren reached out his good arm extending his hand. Rey had to take a step to reach him and when she grasped his hand to shake, the familiar warmth spread from her fingers up her arm and settled in her core. She hoped her visage showed nothing to him. 

His eyes dipped, first settling on her breasts and then between her legs before he finally looked up. His cheeks were slightly pinker than before and Rey’s face flushed with embarrassment. 

She recoiled her grip, turned on her heel trying to salvage a tiny amount of pride and once in the bathroom collapsed onto the floor. She had never been both terrified and turned on in her life. 

The adrenaline was intoxicating. 

What was this man doing to her? Stupid girl.

Exiting the bathroom, showered and dressed she made her way to the outer wear locker and pulled on layers with her back to Ren. Ignoring him completely, she stole into the hangar where she began digging up the fuel cells, relieved to be out of Ren’s gaze and able to keep her mind busy. She worked nearly all day. Finally seeing the prize, her tired limbs pushed an entire pallet of fuel cells through the hangar and into the systems room and she turned the heat up full blast immediately.

Rey returned to the residence, removed her boots and layers and crept into the bathroom. A stolen glance revealed him sleeping. She welcomed the big oversized sweatshirt and paired it with thick tight leggings and thick socks. When she started to find something to eat, he woke, clearing his throat. 

Rey kept her back to him and spoke over her shoulder. “Do you want a ready meal?” 

Silence made her turn to look at him. He was sitting up, still shirtless, the blanket hovered just over his hips. The injuries were healing, now red angry lines mixed with the pink scars that criss crossed the pale skin on his chest and face. He took in a deep breath and so did Rey. 

Why did he have to be so beautiful? 

“What?” His brow furrowed.

“I said do you want a ready meal?” She quipped with irritation.

“Yes.” He turned to look out the hangar doors.

Rey took out two of her favorites, Arven with roasted pladpios and placed them in the rehydrator. Why she chose her favorite for him was odd but she shrugged and grabbed two forks and handed the plate and fork to him. 

“Thank you.” He uttered to her surprise. 

She sat on a chair by the projection table and they ate.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Rey couldn’t stand it any longer. “This is my favorite one.” She pointed at the food.

“Yeah, mine too.” Ren looked up.

Again she was surprised he answered. “I like the eroind one too.”

He just kept eating. Rey didn’t push him. 

They weren’t friends. 

Far from it. 

After they finished, Rey disposed of the plates and forks. 

“Listen I’m really sore from working out there today and I’m not sleeping on the floor. This mattress is plenty big enough for you to stay on your side and me on mine. So once again I’m reminding you there’s no murdering anyone in their sleep.” She immediately regretted her words given the past event that Ren told her about him and Luke. 

Ren nodded and Rey slipped under the blanket on the very edge of the bed as far from him as possible. 

She didn’t know how long she laid there staring at the wall thinking about the night before when she laid her head on his chest and wrapped herself around him.   
His smooth skin and lean muscles were simply delicious? Was that the right word? 

And how sleep hadn’t come so easily to her in months. 

She felt and heard the medic droid help Ren to the bathroom, with what sounded like some difficulty. 

When he returned and finally his breathing was loud and rhythmic only then did she, too, drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Snow… So Much Snow

The following day was exactly the same as the day prior. Rey woke to Ren still asleep, she piled on thick outer layers, and escaped to the hangar and shoveled snow. She tried to use the Force to melt the snow but it didn’t work, the temperature was far too low and it refroze immediately. She tried to use the Force to move the snow but to no avail. She surmised the snow was sticking together making it one vast mass which she was incapable of moving. 

So she shoveled. 

Problem was where to put it. She had to walk it far away from where she dug. After two days, it didn’t appear that she had even started.

Defeated, tired, and sore Rey entered the residence and again with her back turned, she peeled off the jacket, snow pants, hat, gloves, boots and stole into the bathroom without so much as a glance at the man in the bed.

The hot water soothed her body and mind and bundled up in the comfort of the sweatshirt and leggings once more she took a deep breath. Her hair was wet and she dried it mostly, but when her hunger pains became all she could focus on, she left her hair down to dry before braiding it so she could eat.

“Do you want a ready meal?” Again she spoke over her shoulder.

“Yes. Thank you.” He spoke softly.

She heated the same variety as the day before and handed it to him. When he took the plate from her his fingers brushed hers. She blinked several times staring at him and his eyes locked onto her. She wondered how he could hate her so much that just a mere touch angered him. 

Rey could only sit still and silent so long. “The Jedi I saw when we were in the snow. Who was he?” 

Ren stopped mid-bite. “I don’t know.” He shook his head irritated. Rey feared that would be the end of their conversation but Ren continued. “What did he look like?”

“Well he had a beard and brown and white Jedi robes.” Rey realized her description was of every human Jedi that ever lived.

“My guess would be Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has appeared as a Force ghost. He came to me once. He’s able to come to you if you’re strong with the Force and you need help. Your struggle is like a distress call.” 

“I’ve heard of him. He trained Anakin… your grandfather and then Luke, right?”

“Uh huh. This is really good. That stupid droid just hands me power bars which are disgusting.” Ren scooped a huge bite into his mouth and took another. “Thank you.”

Rey watched him for a moment, sitting in the bed, bruised and broken, eating a ready meal she made for him. It was surreal. Supreme Leader of the First Order commenting wholeheartedly about his cheap dinner. 

So normal.

So vulnerable.

So beautiful.

He looked over at her and his lips twitched, jaw tensed. He held in whatever he was about to say.

She smiled reflexively but hid it from him, getting up quickly and disposing of his and hers plates again.

Ren sat up and pulled the blanket off calling to the droid. “Medic.” It rolled over to him. “I need to get into the shower.” The droid attempted to steady him as he rose on one leg. He leaned on whatever he could and they both teetered. Rey caught her breath when he stumbled, barely catching himself on the droid. Ren shouted angrily. “Fuck!”

He was always so loud. Shouting too, she wondered how he kept his voice. That temper was the worst. Against better judgment, she strode to his side. 

“Switch off.” she pushed the medic and slipped under Kylo Ren quickly and held him up. He leaned heavily on her and jerked in her direction. Their profiles were just inches apart. They had been close together and breathless before during several battles, this was very different.

“Come on now, keep moving.” She broke his shocked stare by taking a step forward and he complied, hopping and leaning. She had embraced Finn and Poe several times but he was so much bigger and heavier, twice their size almost. 

Rey was strong and agile and even overworked, she helped him with ease into the bathroom. A chair had been brought in yesterday by the droid and Rey turned him and lowered him gradually, gently into the chair. 

She told herself avoiding eye contact would be better from now on when she was close or had to touch him. She doubted he wanted her looking at him anyway and wondered why he let her help him. He must hate looking weak in the eyes of his enemy. 

She took the shower head and handed it to him along with a bottle of shampoo.

“Hold on.” She left to get new clothes and a towel. “Okay so I’ll hold onto these. You call me when you're finished and I’ll bring them back in so they stay dry.

He nodded.

Rey left and sat on the edge of the bed holding the green sweats and cargo pants to her chest. Why did she feel happy? Why did she like this? Taking care of him? Being kind to him? And why was he letting her? 

“Rey.” He called her name quietly with reverence.

She stepped back in - he held the shower head in one hand, his broken arm still by his side. “I can’t wash the blood out of my hair.” He spoke in irritation and turned his back to her. 

Not the nicest way to ask for help but she couldn't refuse and Rey picked up the shampoo and squeezed some out, placing it back down, she stood holding her hands out, the thick substance dripping through her fingers. Taking a deep breath she delved her hands into his hair and began slicking it back from his face and making circles on his scalp. The foam turned red. She continued to pull his hair gently down and wipe away the blood while using her fingers to massage the shampoo through. Her hands suddenly had a will of their own. They dipped down along his neck and to his broad shoulders where she needed his steely flesh. He hung his head forward and groaned. Her fingers dug into him over and over. Her breath hitched and a mind numbing clench between her legs nearly buckled her knees. Her eyes widened. What was she doing? 

Her senses returned, she rinsed all the shampoo away, turned off the hot water, and tossed him the towel and the clothes and sprinted out of the bathroom.

No eye contact.

He called to her again. “Rey.” 

She could do this. Taking a deep breath she went back in. He had changed his pants but was still shirtless. She paused and he tossed the shirt to the side. “The droid checks this suture like fourteen times a day, taking the shirt on and off is a pain in the ass.” He stood shakily on one leg and braced himself on the chair waiting for her to come to his side. 

No eye contact.

Rey wrapped an arm around his back and guided him to the bed. He leaned on her more heavily and her mind betrayed her… snapping to an image of him on top of her, his broad frame covering hers. 

“Fuck.” He murmured, stopping for a moment.

“You, okay?” 

He nodded and Rey kept going, gently she sat him down on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you,” he whispered and swung back in and under the covers. 

“Are you okay?” He asked with a soft tone, totally uncharacteristic of Kylo Ren and it surprised her. She looked up.

“Um, yeah, why?” 

“You seem, I don’t know, angry. You can’t even look at me. I can’t say I blame you. I can have the droid help me. I didn’t mean to...” 

“No, it’s not that. I don’t mind. Really I don’t. I’m just tired. There’s so much damn snow out there.” She sighed and sat beside him on the bed. Not sure why. It just felt normal.

“Rapid healing. I should be up and running in 2 or 3 more days.” Ren pointed to his arm as he raised it slightly.

Rey offered a small smile. “I’m glad. Although I always thought you’d pull through. Even on that first night. You’re much too stubborn to die.” 

“Stubborn? What else do you think of me?” He questioned her, his tone difficult to read, was he teasing?

“I think you're very intimidating.”

Ren nodded, his eyes interested. Rey wasn’t sure how honest she could be or wanted to be. “And strong, incredibly strong.”

Ren’s face opened slightly and he leaned forward. Serious. Contemplative. He listened.

“And confused. Your temper takes hold of you and blinds you.”

“That’s enough.” He snapped. “I shouldn’t have asked. I know what you think of me. You think I’m redeemable. You think I want redemption. I don’t. The sooner you understand that to be the truth the better for the both of us.” He turned away and flipped the blanket over himself. 

Rey turned off the light and lay on the edge of the bed and curled herself up as tightly as she could.

She awoke in the middle of the night. Kylo Ren snored lightly beside her. 

“Rey.” The ghostly Jedi appeared before her. He was sitting on a chair by the projection table. Rey sat up, still unsure if this was reality or a dream.

“Hello again, Rey.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi?” 

“Yes, but call me Ben.” His kind eyes wrinkled and he smiled.

“Oh. Ben.” Rey’s face opened up. She glanced over at the bed and its sleeping occupant, making the connection. 

The Jedi nodded. “Leia named him after me. She once asked me for help destroying the Empire and I was able to bring Luke to her. It seemed a fitting name for the little prince. His birth meant hope."

Rey envisioned Ben as a baby in Leia's arms and then as a toddler, black unruly hair and throwing a major temper tantrum. 

"You are correct. He was a handful. A powerful child with a rage that was difficult to control. Very much like Anakin."

Rey nodded in agreement.

"Rey I have something to tell you. Something he thinks he can use against you. Something that will make you embrace the dark side. I'm going to tell you so you are prepared.”

She knelt before the Jedi. “My parents?” She clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

“Yes. Your grandfather was a Sith Lord. Darth Sidious. Emperor Palpatine.”

Rey’s eyes darted back and forth, tears brimming. “I knew that. Somehow I knew.”

“His son was your father. He was a senator and your mother was too. They were good people. Murdered for the sins of someone else. They hid you to save you. Sound familiar?” Ben Kenobi spoke plainly but there was a gentleness to his voice. 

“Yes. Like Luke and Leia were hidden.”

“You were all hidden so that others would not judge you by your ancestors. You are your own person. You make your own destiny. There is darkness in you but in me as well. We choose the light."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. Her thoughts turned to Kylo Ren.

“Will he turn?”

“That I can not see. So much about his future is in motion. But there is hope. Ben Solo is still alive.”

Rey grit her teeth and nodded.

“And there’s something else. You and he share the same fate. You are bound to one another.”

“What does that mean?” Rey’s words were desperate as the old Jedi had begun to fade. 

“It means you are one in the same. Two halves of a whole. Save him. You are the only one that can.”

Ben Kenobi disappeared.

Rey turned back and studied the man asleep in her bed. He was the grandson of a Sith Lord and she was the granddaughter of the one that commanded him. But his ancestor redeemed himself. Hers did not. 

She focused on his profile, his full lips. Maybe it was because they were bound together that she felt such a pull to him. Maybe it was the dark side keeping him from her? Could he possibly ever want her like she wanted him? His hatred for her may never fade. Could he be swayed if she allowed her desire to surface and take hold. 

Could she be so bold? 

So he humiliates her and pushes her away? She can handle it, right? 

She had to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Dejarik

Rey lay awake in the morning, pulling the thick blanket up under her chin as she listened to Ben breathing beside her. Stress? She should be feeling so much it crushes her, but oddly she didn’t. It was so calming having someone next to her when she went to sleep, all night and when she woke. She never knew she craved it until it was happening. Was it just the presence of anyone or was it him? 

So she was a Palpatine. 

Granddaughter of a super villian.

Well the dark side took him over like a few others she read about or knew. He probably didn’t start out as such a bad guy?

Strange, she didn’t feel any different. 

She was still Rey. 

She wondered if her parents gave her that name or if it had been changed to hide her. She wished she knew them. Wished they had been able to hide themselves and her forever. But would knowing change who she was? Or would become? 

No it wouldn’t. 

She was still Rey and she would decide her fate. 

Ben knew who she was and he was keeping it from her. Why? To use it against her? To use it to make her turn? Why was he so hell bent on turning her to the dark side and joining him? So she was no longer a threat? He was afraid of something she could feel it. Afraid of her? 

In the end she decided to keep the fact that she knew to herself. Wait and see when he would tell her and why he kept the secret and then why he didn’t. 

And she was going to do her best at breaking down all those walls. Getting past Kylo Ren to Ben Solo. Maybe he craved an intimate touch as much as she did? 

Ren didn’t wake when she finally rose out of bed and even when she layered up and exited to the hangar he was still grumbling and snoring. She hoped it was because he was healing and needed the rest. 

The snow was ridiculous. She shoveled until her already tight and torn back couldn’t lift another heavy load. She had worked nearly all day but just couldn’t keep pushing. She needed a physical and mental break 

Back in the hangar, Ren was sitting at the projection table. He was studying a video on ancient Jedi forms but quickly turned it off when Rey stepped inside. 

“Hi.” She greeted him reflexively as she shook off jackets and snow pants, boots, hat, gloves and hung them all in the drying locker.

“Hi.” He snapped back with his brow knitted together, as if he were surprised by himself.

“I just can’t keep shoveling today. Let me take a shower and I’ll tell you my new plan.” Rey needed to wash off the sweat and cold from the day.  
After her body wriggled into the heavy sweatshirt and leggings she pulled on thick socks and partially dried her hair, leaving it down again so it would dry before braiding.

When she entered the residence, she found Ren standing by the kitchen with a crutch under one arm and holding to ready meals. Wordlessly, he held one out to her. They were the same variety they’d been having each night, their favorite.

“Thank you.” She took it and his as well so he didn’t have to balance the plate with the crutch. For a moment he stared at her. His dark eyes blinked several times, his lips twitched as if he were about to say something, but kept it to himself instead. Finally he averted his gaze and made his way to the table. 

They sat and started eating. Rey had to concentrate on her food or else she knew she would obsess over his handsome face, broad chest and thick arms since he insisted on still not wearing a shirt. He was very distracting. And she found her mind would veer straight to images of her kissing those full lips, wrapping herself around him, sitting on him… him poised above her… 

“So my new plan is to just get down far enough to get into a ship, either ship, whichever one he hit first. Then we use the comm link to call. Whoever’s ship it is will get picked up while the other hide from the opposing side. Then leave a comm link behind and that one can call for help after the other is safely out of this system. And no double crossing. Again both to their sides and then after that is fair game.” Rey expected an argument.

“Okay.” He said simply, still shoveling food in his mouth. He always ate quickly, never seemed to savor anything. 

“Okay.” Rey got up and looked through the cabinets, she knew he was watching her. She pulled down a bottle of wine and opened it. “Do you want some?”

He nodded and she poured two good sized cups full and returned to her seat. 

“Do you want to play Dejarik?” Rey fiddled with some of the buttons on the projection table. 

Ren seemed to be contemplating his answer with far more worry or stress than needed. Rey had noticed the Dejarik board on the Falcon and she played as a kid on Jaaku sometimes in the market so she figured he knew how to play. 

“I… I.” Ren stuttered.

“Don’t think too much or you’ll hurt yourself. Let’s just play.” Rey smacked the button and the little holographic figures came to life. This one was much more modern than she was used to and the characters were amazing. She and Ren stared at them together analyzing their respective players and strategizing.

“I’ll go first.” She took a sip of wine.

“Why do you get to go first?” Ren quipped quickly and took a sip as well.

“Because I started the game.” Rey fiddled with some controls and one of her figures moved, a snake like creature that slid forward menacingly. 

Ren followed with a large green bear thing that galloped forward several paces. “He’s cool.” Ren muttered to himself. 

They both took several moves and long draws on their wine. Suddenly one creature made what appeared to be illegal move, shoving his opponent down instead of pinning properly. Rey leapt forward “No that’s not a fair move!” She pointed a finger in his face and laughed when he jerked backwards. 

“Yes it is! That’s a rancor and they can totally do that. Absolutely can do that!” Ren retorted, his eyes widened and his brows rose and fell with every word and then he… smiled. A genuine smile. 

Rey paused. Her eyes fixated on him. She never saw him smile before. 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” His eyes darted around and his hand flew to wipe a cheek.

“No, I just never saw you smile before.” Rey decided to be honest. 

Ren smiled subtly again, his eyes returning to the board. “Your turn.”

They continued to play until Rey was about to win. Her mudhorn was in a checkmate position. 

“You did not just beat me. There’s no way. I am the Dejarik king and you beat me? How is that possible?” Ren not only smiled, he laughed. 

Rey pushed the buttons and her mudhorn claimed the victory. She leapt up and danced in a small circle, the wine caused her to be more animated.

“Woo hoo I am the Dejarik queen! I beat the mighty Kylo Ren.” When she spoke his name she deepened her voice and placed her hands on her hips and took a few strutting steps. 

“You dare mock me?” Ren’s tone turned serious and he seethed through gritted teeth. “Answer me?!?!” He lashed out. 

Rey’s face dropped, color draining out.

“I’m kidding. Totally kidding.” He rushed to get the words out. 

Rey knit her brows together and sniffed, feigning hurt feelings. “Don’t do that to me. You scared me.” She held her face in her hands as she sat down, her shoulders shook attempting to look like she was crying. 

She felt a warm grasp on her wrist that pulled her hand gently away from her face. Ren had leaned across the table and now sat back, expression wide with emotion. When her eyes met his, she grinned broadly. “Got you!” She laughed and he laughed in return, obvious that he had been fooled and enjoyed the outcome. 

He had a deep laugh that made Rey smile even more. 

They both made trips to the bathroom and as Rey sat on the edge of the bed, things had changed. She had gone to bed angry the past few nights and now… not so much. The nerves in her core caused her stomach to do flip flops. 

“Good night.” She spoke over her shoulder as she swung into bed and under the covers. 

“Good night.” Ren responded quickly.

She felt the bed rise and fall and listened to his breathing. She should just lie still and silent and go to sleep. Don’t talk. Don’t make eye contact. She remembered her bravery the night before and Ben Kenobi’s words. Only she could turn him. Maybe if she showed him compassion. Or even just be honest with him about how she felt. Small steps. She swallowed hard. Her heart beat wildly.

“You seem to be feeling better, today?” She asked still over her shoulder.

“I am, thank you. I can help tomorrow.” 

“It’s okay if you aren’t up to it still.”

“Hmm? What did you say?” 

Rey rolled over, careful to stay as far to the edge as possible. Ren was lying on his back, the blanket just to his hips and he was angled towards her, his far arm behind his head. 

Her heart skipped a beat. His smooth skin begged for her to touch him. His arm was so thick and muscular, it pained her to see it behind his head and not wrapped around her. She wanted to run her hands through his black hair and pull him on top of her. It was almost blinding to lay there and look at him so close yet so far away. 

She forgot what she was supposed to be saying?

His lips were moving but it took her a few moments for her brain to register what he said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Ah. I said. Um. I said that it’s okay if you aren’t up to shoveling tomorrow. That’s what I said.” She rambled.

“I’ll be okay. I’m strong, remember? And intimidating.” He reminded her of what she thought about him from the day before.

“And not as good at Dejarik as you think you are.” She teased. 

He smiled and then his face grew serious. The muscles in his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared slightly. The two stared at one another until he finally looked away, peering up at the ceiling before reaching over to turn off the light beside him. 

Rey stayed facing him, she pulled the blanket up high around her and closed her eyes. She opened one as narrow as possible to look at him without him knowing. He kept staring at the ceiling, blinking slowly. Then he glanced at her, his eyes settling on her lips before closing. 

She fell asleep with him in her head... again but now she couldn’t stop the fantasies from playing out in her mind. The delicious fantasies where she had him so many ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
Turn Tables

In the morning, Rey’s courage waned. It was awkward moving around, attempting to keep her routine, readying herself with him. Three times they faced one another to pass and when she went right, he went left, she went left, he went right, back and forth they stutter stepped. Upside was each time she smiled and so did he. A small smile. He didn’t seem irritated and she wasn’t either, just embarrassed by the imaginary blinking sign across her forehead that boldly said in capital letters “I WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED.” 

Out in the hangar they shoveled 3 meters apart since digging in and then carrying the snow was impossible with someone right next to you. She noticed him stop and take short breaks and after only half the day, he was visibly lame and only using one arm.

Rey walked over and gestured towards the doors. Ren shook his head, his goggles and fur lined hood and face mask made it impossible to know what he said but she guessed. She shook her head no and pulled on his sleeve. After another hour and Rey’s persistent tugging, he finally obliged. 

Inside Rey removed her mask. “You’re doing too much. You’ll reinjure yourself.” She chastised him but before he could object she was back out in the snow. 

A few shovels in and she felt a stillness around her. It was odd. Typically the wind was blustery and it often blew in swirls of snow and even on a clear morning she could feel the wind. 

But suddenly the air didn’t move. Not at all. 

The hangar doors opened, she could see the top of the door from where she stood and she heard Ren shouting but distance and a hood and hat made it impossible to make out his words. As she moved to be able to hear a gust of wind rushed at her like a roaring tie fighter. It picked her up and flung her through the air as if she weighed nothing. She felt everything as her body hit the wall, right before making contact she was able to stop her speed slightly but her timing wasn’t enough to completely still her in the air with the Force. The impact rattled her and she fell in a heap in the snow. 

As she rolled onto her back, Ren was there. He picked her up with ease and Rey looped her arms around his neck and clutched onto him as he leapt through the air. Her goggles and layers precluded her view of anything except the hollow of his neck. 

She felt her strength return and she could wiggle her toes but she allowed him to carry her into the residence and close the doors behind them. He placed her down gently on the bed and backed away, his hands raised as if afraid to touch her. 

Rey pulled off the mask and goggles. “I’m okay.” She shook the hood and jacket off and stood, hopping out of the boots and pants. 

Ren paced with that feral look in his eyes.

“I’m okay. Really. Thank you but I’m okay.” Rey reassured him not fully understanding what was making him so upset. 

He stopped suddenly, wrapping his arms around himself and kneading his biceps and then he shouted. “Fuck. I thought you were… you were… hurt or worse.” He backed up and paced again, his body shook, his eyes darted around and he turned his back to her. 

“FUCK!” He shouted and then violently lashed out, his fist meeting the wall. 

Rey instinctively walked over to him, she laid her hand on his shoulder blade. He recoiled from her touch, turning and backing away from her as if she were attacking him.

“Why? Why do I care what happens to you? What are you doing to me?” His mouth quivered after each sentence, saying the words was a chore.

“I don’t know. I do know that I care what happens to you, too. So I could ask you the same. What are you doing to me?” They stood a few feet apart, breathing heavily, staring. She wondered what he would do next, what he would say. After a few moments passed, he brushed by her brusquely and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. 

Rey stole into the bathroom unable to face him. It was too intense. Why did he care if she were hurt? That first night was the same for her. She cared without really knowing why. It was still that way. Why did she think about him so often? 

She took a long hot shower and dressed. Out in the residence she found Ren at the projection table. He was reading charts. She made two ready meals and sat down beside him placing a plate and fork in front of him. Silently he began to eat. 

Rey watched him scroll through holographic charts, stabbing a finger at seemingly random planets and reading about the weather, time zones, inhabitants. She tossed the plates and sat back down, watching him do whatever he was doing and reading along with him.

“What are you looking for?” She finally asked, curious.

“The perfect planet.” He mumbled while thumbing through systems. 

“Perfect planet for what?”

He stopped and his eyes met hers.”To live on. Once this is all finished. For a long time all I could focus on was power. Now I… I think about I don’t know… life. Living. Being happy. What’s the use of having all this power if you can’t enjoy it and I don’t. I don’t enjoy it at all.” His confession was both angry and sad and Rey’s emotioned reflected both of those feelings as well.

“Then why? Why do you keep this life? Why not change it? Work towards this.” And she typed in something and a planet came into view, revolving slowly. 

“Where’s this?”

“Naboo. It’s a planet I read about on Jaaku. It’s supposed to be incredibly beautiful with lush green fields and an ocean with beaches and a capital city rich in culture and food and festivals.” Rey stared at the green and blue planet. She often used to daydream of living there. Laying on the beach, listening to the ocean. Dancing in the street with a pretty dress on. Riding a moornis through the fields. It would be heaven. 

“My grandmother, Padme Amidala was Queen of Naboo. It was here that she and Anakin fell in love and were married.” Ren recalled and Rey focused on him as he took his turn to stare at the hologram.

“Really? So that means you’re the King of Naboo? Prince?” 

He smiled. “I’m not sure. Maybe.” 

“Ben-”

“Don’t call me that.” He turned away.

Rey reached over and placed her hand to his cheek, pulling him back towards her. “I will always call you Ben. That’s who you are to me. Not Kylo Ren. I don’t see him here, not right now and not when you just ran out in the snow with no shirt on to save me.” 

Ren’s lips twitched, his eyes narrowed. 

Rey’s heart beat loudly in her chest and she watched him close his eyes and he leaned his face into her hand. His hand covered hers and he stayed there, the warmth spread from her fingertips, down her arm, and into her core. It was a simple touch and she ached for more.

The medic droid came to life rolling over “It’s time to remove the sutures from your laceration. Please step into the bathroom if you are capable.” Ren stood and followed the droid and the door shut behind them. 

Rey let out a breath, realizing she had been holding it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Good Night 

“Ow! Switch Off!” Ren shouted from the bathroom and the door flew open, slamming against the wall. The medic droid rolled to its place along the wall and dimmed.

“Rey!” He shouted for her and she jumped up. 

Entering the bathroom, Ren was standing, inspecting the laceration on his abdomen and side. His pants were slung low exposing his hips and even lower on that one side. He held a staple remover in one hand. 

“I can’t reach the last few and that blasted droid was yanking them.”

Rey tipped her chin up and placed her hands on her hips. “And?” She asked, brows raised.

“And, what?” He snapped, confused.

“That’s how you ask for my help? I don’t work for you. You’re not my Supreme Leader.” Rey folded her arms across her chest.

“You’re right. Would you please help me take these out?” His voice grew quiet. 

Rey smiled. “Yes.” 

She took a deep breath and he handed her the remover. She had to bed over slightly to see the last few staples that were still in his skin down along the side of the V that joined his rippled abdomen to his thighs. She was very well aware of her position and grit her teeth. No eye contact. When her fingers brushed lightly against his skin, he audibly sucked in a breath. Maybe he was ticklish? She touched with more force and delicately snipped the metal away one by one. When she was finished she smoothed her fingers along the new scar and then stood quickly, her hands almost started smoothing all over his stomach and chest by their own accord. She had to bite her lip to stop herself. 

“All set.” She lilted her voice to hide her nerves.

Rey was suddenly aware of the close proximity she now shared with him. She had to look up to see his face and he peered down at her. His eyes were dark and his jaw clenched, every muscle in his body appeared to be flexed and tense. Rey smiled lightly and backed away, fearful that being close to him or him being vulnerable to her made him angry and that would cause him to strike her. 

“I”m sorry.” She apologized and padded with haste back to the room and poured herself a glass of wine. She needed it. She poured one for him as well. 

“For what? What are you sorry for?” 

He sat back at the projection table and she took up beside him again and handed him the glass. He was far too beautiful to keep avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know you seemed upset… mad.”

“I wasn’t mad. And thank you for the help. You were much more gentle. I was… I...” His eyes moved around the room and then back to her. 

“You what?” 

Ren held back whatever it was he was thinking, instead he blurted out. “I like it when we talk. Tell me something about you, Rey of Jaaku.” 

She smiled nervously, her lips twitching. “Well when I was thirteen I ran away from Plutt’s junkyard. I thought he was going to sell me to the brothel. There was another girl he sold, she was a year older than me. She was really pretty. Plutt said I wasn’t ready and probably never would be. I still looked like a boy. Even at fifteen I looked like a boy. Anyway, I peeked into the brothel tent and after what I saw, I ran away. I lived alone after that as a scavenger. Five years. Until that day I found BB8 and my life changed.” Rey found it easy to talk to him. His brown eyes were soft and he listened attentively.

“You don’t look like a boy now.” The corners of his lips pulled up slightly.

Rey smiled and she realized he paid her a compliment. 

“Your turn.” Rey took a drink and gestured with her glass.

“I was sent to the Jedi academy when I was ten. I was much younger than the other recruits.They teased me, said I was only there because of my family but that was only partially true. I was so powerful. Everything came so easily but I was impetuous. Dangerous. I got angry when my mother wouldn’t let me go with some of the other boys to the market and I choked her.” His expression grew stormy. “I almost killed her. I went too far. My father had to knock me out. The next day I was sent away to train with Luke.”

Rey didn’t know what to say. He led such a tumultuous life. To be so powerful at such a young age was a burden. 

Ren raised the glass to his lips and drank the entire thing, got up and brought the bottle back to the table. He poured another and topped off Rey’s. 

They drank the bottle and half of another, telling mostly sad tales of their youth. Rey shared with him her loneliness and a few brushes with death out in the desert. Ren shared stories of his temper and being teased and how he left the Jedi Academy and touched briefly upon Snoke finding him broken and alone. 

The more emotional the stories, the more they drank. And when they both stood, they swayed. Rey flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ren did the same and she laughed. 

“I’m a little drunk.” Rey spoke the words as if she had no idea and she suddenly realized. 

Ren laughed loudly. “Yeah, me too.” 

They wriggled up to rest their heads on their pillows. Rey wasn’t drunk enough to not know what was happening, but drunk enough that her inhibitions were down. All she could think about was him. That happened all the time, the wine was simply giving her courage. 

She needed him. She wanted him. Without the typical diatribe against herself and her feelings towards him in her head, she simply rolled over and placed her arm around his shoulders. 

His body completely rigid, he took in shortened fast breaths. 

He pulled back slightly. “Are you okay?” He whispered. The concern coating his words. Rey couldn’t take it for one more second. He was so close. 

She tipped her face and pressed her lips to his. Soft and light. The kiss was chaste, naive, virgin. 

Ren pulled back, dark wide eyes staring at her, surprised. “Are you sure?”

Her mind was clear on that. “Yes.”

She barely finished saying the words and he was there. His lips pressed to hers, his arms pulling her close to his bare chest. Rey was lost in him. She threaded her hands into his hair. When her lips parted slightly, his tongue delved inside and her insides clenched with carnal delight. He tasted her over and over and when she dipped her tongue inside his mouth, he groaned, sliding to rest more on top of her. Rey hitched her leg and squeezed closer to him. 

He pulled away and placed soft kisses down her neck. He whispered into her jawline. “Have you ever been touched?” 

Just the question made her eyes roll back in her head and she shook her head.

Ren wasted no time and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, eyes fixed on hers. Before she could breathe, he tugged off her leggings and underwear. She lay beneath him completely exposed and she fought against covering herself up. 

He just stared, his eyes roaming over her. “You are incredible.” His mouth covered one breast and she gasped. He swirled his tongue and sucked her nipple until she felt like she was going to come undone.

He dipped his head down. “I want to taste you.” Rey nervously writhed beneath him, no idea what exactly that meant or where to put her hands or what to do at all. 

He pushed her legs apart with care and settled between them. His breath hot on her core and then his tongue flicked her tender center... right there. Heat emanated from within and she gripped his head with her hands. 

“Look at me.” He asked softly. 

She couldn’t. 

He demanded.“Look at me. I want to watch you.” 

Liquid courage in her veins, Rey eyes flew open and she sat up slightly so she could see him. His eyes fixed on hers and he hovered over her. She felt him slowly trace a circle in her wetness with a finger and then pushed inside her. He pulled it out and replaced it with two, pressure filling her and then she watched wide eyes as his tongue followed and swirled again around and around.

He never broke his focus on her, his eyes so dark and stormy. So beautiful. Rey didn’t last long, waves of excitement crashed gaining momentum until she had to close her eyes. She realized she was moaning loudly, her hips bucking uncontrollably and she saw stars. The pleasure overtaking her completely. 

Coming down, her body went limp. Ren rose up to rest beside her. “Gods that was beautiful.”

He was holding himself in his hand, stroking the shaft. Rey watched, breathless. He rolled onto his back, bit his lip and jerked himself several times and spilled out onto his abdomen. Rey had never seen a man do that.

“That was? That’s what happens?” She wasn’t embarrassed because of the wine, she wanted to know, wanted to know that and more. 

He turned to her and smiled broadly, teeth flashing, which was so rare. “Yes that’s what happens. I didn’t want to frighten you by moving too quickly.” He used her sweatshirt to wipe himself clean and rolled over and pulled her to him. Once again she nestled against him. Their legs entwined. Rey lay a hand to his bare chest, her fingers danced across his steely flesh.

She yawned. The wine had one last effect but her mind was still on him and what just happened. “There are so many things I want to do to you.” 

“Do whatever you want to me, please.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Good Morning

Rey stirred. Light was just breaking through the window in the ceiling. She was tangled up with him. His frame was so broad that he was everywhere. She breathed him in. 

He was still asleep.

Gods she was naked. Images of the night before danced through her mind. Just the thought of his face between her legs made her clench deliciously. 

He had been so gentle… sweet… caring. Yet she thought about how he knew about her parents and grandfather. Why was he keeping it secret? Was he using her? Was he trying to hurt her?

Her heart stopped. What if none of it were real? 

Did it matter? As she lay listening to his breathing she was content. If this was all he was capable of then she would take it. 

This was probably going to end badly and most likely her heart would be broken no matter what. The realizations caused a tightening in her chest.

She rose, careful not to disturb him and in the bathroom she showered quickly. She put on the smallest tank top she found in the locker and underwear. No, she couldn’t do it. She could not walk out there like this. Yes she could. No she couldn’t. Yes. No. She kept a hand poised at the door lock. Finally she hit it but grabbed another sweatshirt and threw it over her head. She couldn’t do it. 

Ren was splayed out on the bed, blanket wrapped around his waist, one hand behind his head. He looked content. His eyes fluttered open. 

Rey made her way over to the kitchen and pull out a breakfast bar and some coffee, her back to him. 

“Well that happened.” He sighed. The weight of his words were heavy. Was it with regret? Anger?

Rey turned to face him. Gods he was beautiful. She had no idea how to take the comment. He seemed strange. Her confidence waned as did the overwhelming joy she felt when she thought about what happened. 

“Yes it did.” Was all she could mutter and looked down into her dark coffee. 

Ren’s brow knit together. He averted his eyes and tossed the blanket off of himself and totally nude he strode to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Rey let out a long sigh. 

She heard the shower and thought about him standing there, his tall frame beneath the hot water. Gods she wished she had more courage. 

Even if this was just about sex… she’d take it. 

Even if he were using her for some master Supreme Leader plan… she’d take it.

Even if… no when her heart was broken.

She pulled the sweatshirt off and tossed it to the side and leaned against the counter adjusting herself and slicking back her still wet hair. 

Ren came out of the bathroom toweling his hair, shirtless with low hanging sweats, as usual. 

His face opened and he smiled. He dropped the towel. "Wow." His eyes dipped down and back and he smiled more broadly. 

Rey closed the distance between them and before he could say anything she looped her arms around his neck. “Yes that happened. Are you okay with it?” 

His hands found her hips. “I am totally okay with it. I, honestly didn’t think you were? I mean you were drunk. I kind of took advantage and I’m sorry.”

“The Supreme Leader apologizing to me?”

His brow narrowed. Rey waited for his reaction. He grinned. She still wasn't used to the smile and each time it made her happy. 

“And I wasn’t that drunk.” She kissed him, softly, lightly, hopeful his body would respond like he did last night. She opened her mind to him slightly, showing him her image of him. How she felt when he was beside her and she was watching him. 

His reaction was instant, powerful, strong. His hands swiftly wound around her back, his warmth spread out along her skin and he covered her mouth with his. She complied and dueled with his tongue causing him to groan and he grasped her bottom, lifting her up. Rey wrapped her legs around him, feeling his impressive erection press to her sensitive center.

She pulled at him and their mouths twisted and turned, taking in as much of each other as they could. The need and desire was overwhelming. She kept her mind open to him allowing him to feel what she felt. 

He pulled back breathless and studied her eyes, an almost pained expression on his face. “I can’t hold myself back any more from you. Are you sure you’re ready for this? I’ll go as slowly as I can.” 

She nodded and greedily kissed him again, her hands in his wet hair. Throwing all her emotions at him. She needed to be closer to him. 

Ren strode to the bed and they fell together. He pulled off her shirt and her underwear and hurriedly stripped his own pants. On top of her, his lips moved along her neck but drew back. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. Is this what you want? You want me?" She nodded silently and his focus shifted and he pushed her legs apart reverently, taking time to place his hands and fingers lightly upon her whenever he touched her. 

Every inch of him was tense, the muscles in his jawline twitched. Rey peered down and watched as he guided himself to her. Slowly he pressed and then pushed. Closer. She wanted him closer. 

She bucked her hips up taking him in further and he lost his battle to be gentle for a moment and thrust into her. 

She bit back the pain. He filled her, the sensation was surreal. Ben Solo was inside of her. Finally as close as possible. He stilled when she winced. 

His lips brushing hers gently, he whispered hoarsely. “I’m trying to go slowly but you feel so incredible. So wet for me. Gods this is torture.”

“Show me. Let me in.” Rey was desperate for him to let her into his mind. 

"I can't. Not yet." He shook his head and kissed her again. 

When the pain subsided, he began to move slowly. The friction caused the ache to grow in intensity and Rey began countering him.

He groaned and grunted. “Let me hear you.” He murmured in between his pleasure. Rey gasped and panted and moaned. She let him in completely. 

Ren lost control, thrusting forcefully, he called her name. “Rey, Gods Rey. You’re so fucking amazing.”

The swell of the wave crashed and Rey felt like she was going to explode, and she did. It shook her to her core. Ren thrust several more times, his face buried in her neck. “Fuck!” He shouted at the end and collapsed on top of her.

She smoothed his back and held him, her legs still splayed, him still inside her. 

And his body shook. He sobbed into her embrace.

“Are you okay? Ben?” She whispered into his ear using his name for the first time since he told her not to. 

Ren recoiled with force and stood, hands clenched into fists. His beautiful pale body broad and imposing. 

Every part of her was chilled by his sudden absence. 

“What is wrong with me?” His lips drew in a thin line and he wiped away his tears with a violent hand. “What the fuck are you doing to me?”

Rey leapt off the bed. She grabbed a hold of him with such conviction that he jumped at her touch. She didn’t let go. Arms by his sides, he hung his head.

“This… this can’t happen.”

Rey knew what to say. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

His eyes snapped to her, lips twitching.

Rey took his face in her hands. “Just live right here, right now. With me. This is all too much for me to deal with too. I don’t know why you’re doing this and I don’t know why I’m doing this. But it feels really good.” 

His arms completely enveloped her. They stood clinging to one another.

“I have a new plan.” He murmured into her hair. “We don’t shovel snow. We stay naked all day in bed for the next two weeks until my mother gets worried when you don’t check in and sends someone for you. You go home and leave me a comm link.” 

Rey listened. The beginning part she agreed with but the end? There was no way she was letting him go and she had two weeks to convince him of that fact. 

She tipped her chin up and nipped his jawline and kissed his neck. “Sounds good to me but with one condition.” 

“Anything. Anything for you.” His words cut through her.

“While you’re here you’re Ben Solo.” 

He nodded, sweeping her up in his arms and laying her on the bed. He wrapped around her and held her protectively.

There was so much she wanted to say and ask but she kept quiet, preferring to listen to their hearts beating in sync.


End file.
